


Hostage

by WaywardBlueShun



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardBlueShun/pseuds/WaywardBlueShun
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Reader, Jay Halstead/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Hostage

Paring: Jay Halstead x reader  
Warnings: death, hostage situation, gruesome imagery  
Summary: There’s a hostage situation at Y/N’s office  
Requested: Yes by anon “ Are you going to do Jay Halstead x reader? If yes, could you do Jay Halstead x lawyer!reader? “  
A/N: I got sooo stuck with this so sorry it’s so bad

  
Originally posted by jayhclstead

“All units. backup requested. 70 Lake Street. Active shooter. Multiple hostages.”

As soon as the words came through the radio Jay was frozen. That was where you worked. It was your dream to be a lawyer and you had finally done it. You’d been working under a really decent boss for the last 2 years, trying to save up enough money to get a house.

“Halstead, get in the car,” Hank ordered. Jay snapped out of his trance scrambling to get back in the car. Before he closed the door Voight was driving away.

When they reached the building he jumped out the car scanning the crowd and people who had escaped for you. You were nowhere to be seen and that made his heart try to climb out his throat. He was about to go running inside when Ruzek stood in front of him, hand on Jay’s chest.

“Let’s wait this out, Jay.”

He nodded, going back to the car to grab a vest.  
__________________________________________________________________________

The screaming silence that followed after a gun had been shot was scary. What terrified you more was that the gun was now pointing to you, and your client was bleeding out in front of you. You quickly shot your hands up, trying your best to stay calm and not show the man with a gun you were afraid.

“Look, whatever you want, take it. You want her case files, take it! Burn it for all I care, just leave.” Bargaining with the man didn’t go down very well. His face was starting to turn red and his eyes became more narrow, his finger hovering over the trigger. 

“Shut it, bitch! You’re a fucking disgrace standing up for a lair. I’m gonna kill you like I killed her.” He got calmer towards the end making you fear for your life. You really thought this was the end until you heard your second gunshot of the day.

You’d seen some horrid stuff in your career as a lawyer but nothing will ever prepare you for watching someone get their brains blown out in front of you. You stood there mouth open like a fish as somebody else’s blood was splattered across your face. 

“Hey Angel, breathe, he’s gone. You’re safe.” You finally took a breath as you heard Jay’s voice. He quickly swiped off his vest and shirt, using it to clean your face. Pulling you into a hug, he ran his hands through your hair as you sobbed into his bare chest, the shirt now discarded on the floor. 


End file.
